


"Ready, Princess?"

by mukeftlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Eventual Smut, Feminine Luke, Feminization, Grinding, I'll add more tags as they're needed, Luke in Panties, Luke wears makeup, M/M, Panties, Punk Michael, Shy Luke, luke is still in high school, obviously there's going to be smut guys I would never leave you hanging like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeftlashton/pseuds/mukeftlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is a quiet boy who likes to wear dresses, and Michael is a cheeky, tattooed Hot Topic worker who can teach him a thing or two about how to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Damn babe, you didn't have to take falling for me so literally”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. 
> 
> First of all, I just want to say that Luke does wear makeup and dresses and all that shit in this, so if you don't like that, feel free to exit this story. 
> 
> Now that that's over with, I hope you guys are as excited to read this as I am to write it! Expect smut in the future, that's why it's rated explicit. I would never write a chaptered fic without smut ;). I've also never written in first person as this is literally my second chaptered fic ever, and I'm gonna try that but switching between Luke and Michael's pov so I hope you like that and I write it well enough?
> 
> If you read my last chaptered book, you'll know I did lyrics as chapter titles. Since I'm not doing that this time I'm going to recommend a song each chapter because I love music and I need to include it some how. The song won't relate to the chapter, just one I'm loving at the time. This chapter the song is Stick Around by State Champs. 
> 
> ON AND, I know this idea is cliche as fuck but I'm so obsessed with fem Luke that I couldn't resist.

~Luke's POV~

I double check my reflection in the small car mirror, ensuring that my killer wings haven't smudged at all since I applied them not even an hour ago. Once I've confirmed that they look just as good as they did before I left the house, I lean over the center console, kissing my mom on the cheek. “Thanks for the ride, mum.”

She smiles, “Text me when you're ready for me to pick you up,” she says, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing me. I nod in agreement before exiting the car, immediately smoothing down my black skater skirt as I approach the entrance to the mall. I asked my mom to drop me off at the entrance closest to the brand new Hot Topic, the store being the first thing to catch my eye as soon as I walk through the sliding glass doors.

I'm not going to deny the obvious heart eyes I make as I stare at the sign, my eyes scanning over the endless racks of merch. I decide that I've done enough staring, taking a deep breath before stepping into the store, one particular wall catching my eye. I stand there for a minute, hovering near the entrance of the store as I just gawk at the countless skirts and dresses, so many designs that I saw online and wished I could have.

I hadn't even realized my feet were carrying my towards the display until I crashed into something, actually, _someone_. I let out a small squeak, my eyes snapping shut as I prepare for the impact, only to snap back open when I feel strong, tattooed arms catch me, lifting me back onto my feet with ease. My eyes immediately connect with my savior's, his warm green gaze sparkling with amusement, “Damn babe, you didn't have to take falling for me so literally,” the stranger smirks, his tone teasing.

I gulp, struggling to regain control over my breathing long enough to choke out a reply. Before I can manage, the beautiful stranger lets go of me, winking cheekily before he turns around, making his way back towards the cash register. I watch him go, briefly wondering how even his _back_ is attractive, his black skinny jeans hugging his body like they were made for him. Surely that isn't fair?

Shaking my head quickly, I turn around on the heel of my pink vans, continuing in the direction I was going before _that_ happened. I bite my lip as I approach the wall full of dresses, scanning the room for any judgmental eyes. Once I'm sure that no one is paying attention to me, I walk up to a dress that immediately catches my eye. My fingers brush over the soft material tentatively, the light blue fabric a similar shade to my eyes, the skulls and floral pattern on it creating the perfect edgy vibe. I chew on the inside of my cheek as I look it over, already envisioning how perfect it will look with my studded combat boots.

Stuck in my thoughts, I don't even notice a figure approaching me until someone is looking over my shoulder, snapping me from my daydream very quickly. “Get it. It would look great on you,” the stranger whispers, that _stranger_ being the same really fucking attractive guy that saved me from falling on my ass just moments before.

He vanishes just as quickly as he came, leaving me alone with the dresses once again. I shrug, picking up the blue one and hanging it over my arm as I continue to scan the rest of my options. I end up grabbing a black lacy dress, an Adventure Time dress, a black Panic! at the Disco muscle tee with cute floral writing, some black ripped tights, and a black and grey sweater with striped sleeves and a skull with heart eyes on it. Smiling down at the pile of clothes, I make my way towards the register, biting my lip when I see the same boy behind it. He smiles when he notices me putting my items on the counter, “Ready, princess?” He asks, looking down at the items I just placed in front of him. I nod shyly, trying not to get too worked up over the princess comment. My eyes linger on him as he begins ringing the items up, his hair dyed completely white on the sides, interrupted by a stripe of jet black in the middle, almost like a skunk but reversed. He has an eyebrow piercing, but that seems to be it besides the small black gauges in his ears. He definitely makes up for it in the tattoo department, though. His arms are completely covered in full sleeves, tattoos even peeking out of the top of his muscle tee, crawling up his neck. I've never thought about tattoos much before, but fuck am I into them right now. I take note of the name tag on his shirt, _Michael_. It suits him.

“$104.80,” the stranger, Michael, tells me. I use my mom's credit card that she gave me, taking the bag from Michael's outstretched hand. I turn towards the door, ready to leave until Michael's voice calls out, causing me to turn around immediately. “Next time you come here, wear the blue dress with the skulls, okay?”

I nod slowly, offering him a shy smile before I turn around once again, this time to actually leave. I go straight for the nearest Starbucks, ordering my usual cotton candy frappe and sitting down at the table closest to the door. I look around the coffee shop as I sip on my drink, still trying to calm my racing heartbeat. This Michael guy made it sound like he wants me to come back soon. No one has ever really flirted with me before, but I'm pretty sure whatever happened back there was _definitely_ flirting.

I sigh as I search in my purse for my phone, my fingers finding the pink rhinestone case after a few seconds. I tell my mom she can come pick me up now at the Starbucks entrance, putting my phone down gently as I stare out the window, the gloomy sky not looking very appealing. My mom arrives about ten minutes later, my eyes immediately finding her car as it pulls up in front of the window I've been staring out. I make sure I have my bags, grabbing my pink drink off the table before exiting the building.

The ride home is uneventful, my mom chatting about her book club earlier today, and the plans she has to go out for lunch with her friends tomorrow. I hum along, only half listening as I think about earlier, wondering when I'll be able to see Michael again. There's something about him that I can't get out of my head.

I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot more time at the mall from now on.


	2. “Go ahead, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about you guys but I'm not ready for the She's Kinda Hot music video. I'm probably gonna die. Pray for me. I hope you like this! 
> 
> The song I recommend this chapter is The Haunting by Set It Off!

Luke's POV

I sit down in front of my mirror, the natural mid-afternoon lighting perfect for doing my makeup. I squirt a couple pumps of tinted moisturizer onto the back of my hand, putting a small amount on my beauty blender as I begin to blend it into my skin. It's been a week since the first time I went to Hot Topic, and I've been wracking my brain for an excuse to go back there. Lucky for me, we have to go to a dinner that's being held for my mom and her co-worker's, so she told me I can go pick out a new dress.

I smile at my reflection, admiring how this product makes my skin look flawless. I finish off my dusting some powder on top, curling my lashes and apply a couple coats of mascara to make my eyes pop. I decide on just some pink lip gloss, wanting to keep it simple.

I grab my studded combat boots, lacing them up quickly before walking over to the mirror, biting my lip as I examine my outfit. Michael was right, the blue dress looks flawless, making my eyes pop even if I have minimal makeup on. The ripped tights I bought that day contrast with it nicely, giving it the edgy appearance I was looking for. _I hope Michael likes it_.

I sling my pick cross-body over my shoulder as I make my way downstairs, finding my mum waiting for me by the door. “Ready to go?” She asks, offering me a motherly smile as I nod, fixing any hair that came slightly out of place in the mirror that I placed by the door for this very reason. She opens the door then, me following behind as we make our way to her car.

Once we get in, I plug my phone in and put on my Paramore playlist, humming along quietly as my mum pulls out of the driveway. We arrive shortly, a reminder of just how lucky I am to live so close to a mall, particularly one with a big Hot Topic where a certain punk works. As I get out of the car, telling my mom that I'll meet her at Starbucks in about an hour, I cant help but wonder if Michael will even _remember_ me.

~

Michael's POV

I shake my head, turning back to the shirt I was folding before the hyper Kiwi boy that I call my best friend distracted me. I'm still smiling as Calum keeps going on about the party he attended last night, and how he was so drunk that he thought some guy's dog was his boyfriend, Ashton. I lift my head to glance around the store, trying to locate the spot on the wall for this particular shirt. However, before I can find what I was looking for, a flash of quiffed blonde hair and baby blue fabric catches my eye.

My lips immediately form a smirk, eyes following the adorable blonde boy as he moves from dress to dress. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Calum's mouth moving as he continues with his never ending story, but I don't hear a word he's saying as I push the clipboard I was using to fold away from me, eyes completely focused on the beautiful boy as I make my way over to the dress section.

I can hear Calum's offended gasp when he realizes that I left him there, talking to himself as he methodically folded the loads of band shirts waiting for him. I don't even turn around, waving him off as I approach the boy I've been waiting a week to see. I knew he would come back eventually, and I can't get rid of the satisfied smile on my face as I lean in closely so that I can whisper to him, “Hey, princess.”

The poor boy jumps a little, immediately whipping around to face me, his blue eyes swimming with confusion for a moment until he takes in my appearance, his shoulders immediately relaxing. “It's you...” The smaller boy breathes out, cheeks flushing under my gaze. This boy is honestly too cute for his own good.

“Who else would it be, babe? If there's any other workers here that have hit on you, you should probably tell me know so I can have a little chat with them.” I keep my tone lighthearted, even though I can feel the jealousy burning in my stomach at the thought of someone else taking this precious boy from me. I plan on making him mine, and in order for that to happen I need to make sure that some asshole doesn't get in my way.

The boy immediately shakes his head, “O-Oh. No, no. No one else has, um, h-hit on me.”

I smile at how shy he is, chewing on his lip nervously. I bring my thumb up to his chin, removing his lip from where it's been trapped between his teeth. “Don't do that, princess. You'll take off your pretty pink lip gloss.” That comment gets the reaction I wanted from him, his cheeks flushing a pretty shade once again as I turn away from him, grabbing a dress that I laid eyes on a few days ago, knowing that it was absolutely made for the boy. “Try this on. I'll open the fitting room for you, I want you to show me when you're done.”

I don't even wait for his response, turning away and starting towards the back of the store where the fitting rooms are, knowing that he will follow. When we get there, I unlock a room swiftly, turning around to find him right behind be, as expected. “Go ahead, babe.” I hold the door open for him, and he walks in shyly, offering me a small smile as I close the door behind him softly.

I glance around as I wait, my eyes landing on Calum, still stood where I left him, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shoot him a wink, turning back around when I hear the doorknob turning. My eyes widen as I take in the blonde boy, his slim body being hugged by the dress so nicely. The small strip of lace in the middle allows a small strip of his pale stomach to be seen, and I can't help but think about how much I want to see _more_ of that creamy, flawless skin. “You look beautiful, princess. I will not let you leave this store without that.”

The boy mumbles out an agreement shyly, returning to the cubicle to change back into his own clothes. As I close the door behind him once again, I can't help but think that I really want to get to know this boy. His innocence is intriguing, and it makes me want to take him out to try all the different things life has to offer. This boy needs to learn to live, and I'll be damned if I'm not the one to show him how it's done.


	3. “Guys, for the last fucking time. I have to eat here. Get a room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of insight into Michael's life and all that. I'm super obsessed with the idea of Muke, Cashton, and Jalex living in a house together so yeah. All Time Low is a thing in this story but they're still not popular even though they're all still the same ages as they are today. It's my story, deal with it. 
> 
> The song I recommend this chapter is Dial Tones by As It Is because I love that band. 
> 
> Also, my twitter is @fiercelymgc if you wanna be friends.

Michael's POV

I call a goodbye over my shoulder to my manager as I take off my name tag, throwing it in the bin where everyone leaves then after their shifts. I make sure to slip into my worn leather jacket as I step outside, knowing that the night air would be cool on my skin. I sigh as I climb on my motorcycle, the thought of the beautiful blonde still lingering in my head even though he left the store hours ago.

I smile as my motorcycle comes to life, the familiar feeling of the bike rumbling beneath me comforting. As I speed away from the building, I relish in the feeling of the wind blowing through my dyed hair, nice against the overheated skin of my face. I can't help but think about how nice it would be to have the blonde boy on the back of my bike, skirt riding up and exposing his pale thighs, arms wrapped securely around me. I get lost in my thoughts as I drive through the familiar streets, pulling up to my house a few minutes later.

The house is close to the mall, which is convenient considering that both him and Calum work there. It's also not too far from the shop where Ashton works, and judging by his old red pickup truck parked in the drive way as I pull up, the older boy is already home from his late shift. I park the bike in the open garage, right next to Calum's. The kiwi boy finished his shift an hour earlier, and he's probably already dry humping Ashton on their fucking couch.

I press close on the key pad next to the door, something that Calum obviously neglected when he got home as the door was wide open upon my arrival. As soon as I open the door to the house I hear The 1975 playing softly, the sound of Ashton and Calum having a hushed conversation from where I assume to be the kitchen, judging by the soft clanking sound of dishes being removed from the cabinet. I can smell what I hope to be Ashton's homemade lasagna cooking in the oven, and my mouth immediately waters when I realize just how hungry I am.

I kick off my dirty vans into the pile of shoes that always sits beside the door, tossing my leather jacket over the back of the worn plaid couch in the living room. I pad over to the kitchen, groaning when I find Ashton and Calum making out against the counter, “Guys, for the last fucking time. I have to _eat_ here. Get a room.” I push past the couple, opening the fridge door and pulling out a water bottle. I love those idiots, but they really need to learn when to keep it in their pants.

“Sorry Mikey,” Calum shrugs, but his tone is anything but apologetic. I roll my eyes, knowing it's best to ignore them. My eyes drift over to Ashton, his golden curls damp from the shower he must have taken after work to wash off all the oil smudges. Knowing his friends, Calum probably joined him, in the same fucking shower I use to _clean_ my body. Lovely.

“I made lasagna,” Ashton offers, a small smile on his face, and honestly, who am I to pretend that I can resist those dimples. I sigh, offering Ashton a smile of my own as I glance at the timer on the stove, seeing that it would be ready in a few minutes.

“Where are Jalex?” I ask, cracking open the water and taking a long sip. The older couple are nowhere to be seen, and now that I think about it, I didn't see their car in the drive way when I pulled up.

Ashton shrugs, “They weren't here when I got back a couple hours ago, they probably went over to Rian's house for band practice or something.” I hum in agreement, glancing down at my tattooed fingers as Calum and Ashton get wrapped up in their own world once again. I can't help but think about what it would be like to not be the only single person in the house anymore, to have the adorable blonde boy here by my side, cuddling into me.

~

Luke's POV

I cuddle further into my fuzzy pink blanket, unable to keep myself from imagining how nice it would be if I could cuddle into Michael instead of the blanket. I keep my eyes on the tv screen where Titanic is currently playing. I've always loved this movie, loved how Jack brought so much excitement into Rose's life. I feel like I'm trapped in my boring life, filled with vanilla Oreo milkshakes and endless romance movies hidden away in my room.

I think that's what draws me to Michael most. The boy looks like he's had so many experiences and done so many things, and I can't help but wish that he would take me on exciting adventures. I want to be spontaneous, to get out of this shitty house and do something. I want to pick up one day and just go on a road trip, no destination in mind, just stopping anywhere that looks interesting. I want to drive around town late at night on the back of the black motorcycle I saw parked behind Hot Topic, the one that I just know is Michael's, just letting the wind mess up my perfectly styled hair and not even caring.

I want to _live_ , and I want Michael to be the one who shows me how it's done.


	4. “Do you want to come back with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired rn, but I needed to get this out there. So, this isn't edited at all. If there are any mistakes I'll fix them later. I was going to update yesterday but then 5sos announced Sounds Good Feels Good and I literally cried on the floor outside my bedroom, no exaggeration. My dad asked my mum if I was having a meltdown because he heard me upstairs. SO YEAH. Hopefully you understand and like this anyways. 
> 
> My song recommendation for this chapter is The Judge by Twenty One Pilots in case you haven't heard that, because it's amazing.
> 
> OH BY THE WAY: I've never written in first person, so if I accidentally switch to third for a couple sentences, that's why. I'll hopefully get better at it as this story progresses.

Luke's POV

I swing my locker shut, putting the books that I need for tonight into my cute pink backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. As I make my way to the doors that lead out to the parking lot, the silence of the hallway peaceful, I feel overwhelmingly thankful for the fact that my last class is a free period. On a Thursday like today, I want nothing more than to just go home and surround myself in a nest of fluffy pink blankets and pillows, drowning myself in chocolate and every romantic comedy Netflix has to offer.

Apparently though, the universe isn't on my side today because as I open the door to the parking lot, something stops me dead in my tracks. I freeze in my spot, holding the door open slightly as I listen to the two hushed voices arguing, trying to make out what they're saying. When realize that they're too far away to hear, I peek my head out deciding that they must be around the corner so it's safe if I get out and get a little closer. I have no idea what compells me to do this, rather than just walking past the boys and pretending that I don't notice them, but for some reason I feel like I should wait this out and see what happens.

I tip-toe out the door, making sure it shuts quietly so that the boys don't notice it closing. Once I reach the wall that turns onto the sidewalk, I peek past it tentatively, almost gasping in surprise at what I see on the other side. The boy facing me is the same kiwi boy I saw Michael folding shirts with just a few days ago, except now he's significantly angier, obviously trying to stay calm as a blonde haired boy I have never seen before gets dangerously close to him, seething out something about getting caught. Caught doing what?

Before I have more time to think about it, I'm distracted by what's happening in front of me, biting down on the inside of my cheek to hold in the gasp as the blonde boy lunges forward, getting the kiwi boy right in the face, and he doesn't stop there. Soon the kiwi boy is curled up on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose as the blonde leans in, “You better watch your back, asshole. You and all your little fucking friends.”

I watch as the boy walks away, breathing a sigh of relief when it's in the opposite direction, not wanting to think about what would happen if he saw me watching them. I wait until he's out of sight, counting to thirty to make sure that he's not coming back, before I finally rush over to the kiwi boy. I feel the need to help him, he is Michael's friend after all, and I'm crushing on Michael really hard.

I crouch down beside him, thankful for the fact that I'm not wearing a skirt today, instead I opted for victoria's secret yoga leggings. “Hey... Are you alright?” My voice is small, both because I'm really nervous about the fact that I'm talking to one of Michael's friends, and because I don't want to startle the boy. He still jumps at the sound of my voice, turning his head to look at me and groaning when he apparently decides that he _shouldn't_ have done that.

“Fuck... No, I'm not. I need to call Michael.” The kiwi boy looks down at his hands, a frustrated grunt escaping his lips when he realizes they're covered in the blood that is still dripping from his nose steadily. My stomach immediately errupts in butterflies when he says that. _Michael_ , he needs to fucking call the same Michael that Luke hasn't stopped thinking about since the first day he saw the wild haired boy, and the polite thing for Luke to do would be offering to call the boy, since his friend is a little occupied with all the blood at the moment. Holy shit.

“Uhhh, do you want me to call him for you?” My voice is a few octaves higher than it usually is, and fuck, I need to relax before this guy notices and thinks I'm crazy. My stomach flips when he offers a small sound of agreement.

“My phone is in my pocket, can you... Uh, can you grab it and go into my contacts and put Michael on speaker?” The kiwi boy looks down at his pocket awkwardly, where his phone is thankfully sticking out. At least it's right there for me to grab. I nod in response, gently plucking the white iPhone 6 from his pocket and unlocking it, thankful that it doesn't have a pass code. I find Michael's contact pretty quickly, biting back a smile when I see the kitten making a kissy face emoji next to his name. I click call, putting it on speaker and holding it near the boy's face as it rings.

“Hello?” Michael picks up, his voice thick with what Luke assumes to be sleep, rough and scratchy and it literally makes me melt. I can't help but think that it would be nice to hear that voice in person, to wake up beside Michael and run my fingers through his bed head. He would look fucking great with bed head. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Michael's friend replying.

“Mikey, you need to come get me at school, now. Bring Alex's car, god knows those fuckers are still sleeping, and there's no way I'm getting on the back of a motorcycle right now.” The kiwi boy's voice is pained, his eyes closed as he talks to Michael.

“Cal? What the fuck happened? I'm on my way now.” I hear the sound of fabric being pulled on hastily, some rustling around and the sound of keys jingling as a door is shut. The boy, Cal, groans in pain, his nose still oozing crimson blood.

“Some fucking asshole, I'll explain when you get here. He really fucked me up, some cute blonde kid came to rescue me.” Cal offers me a small smile, despite his pain, letting me know that he's just messing around. I blush nonetheless.

“Well make sure they stay with you until I get there, alright? I'm coming as fast as I can.” The Cal boy makes a small noise of agreement, and Michael ends the call. It's no more than five minutes later that a little, beaten up black car pulls into the parking lot near them, definitely going way faster than it should be. Michael throws his door open, his green eyes immediately scanning the area and a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he spots the two boys. He rushes over to them, immediately dropping down on the boy's other side, wincing when he notices the bloody nose. Michael's eyes flick over to me, recognition immediately lighting up his brown irises, “Damn, princess. You should be the one being saved, not the one doing the saving.” The wild haired boy's tone is teasing, a smirk present on his face for a brief moment before he looks back down at his friend. “Well, I guess we should get you home, right Cal? Then you can explain to me what the hell happened?” I watch as the boy nods, accepting Michael's hand as he pulls him up. Cal immediately leans his weight on on Michael's shoulder, and the green eyed boy turns to me.

“Do you want to come back with us?”


	5. “Well then, welcome to my castle, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update literally took so fucking long and that won't be a normal thing, but I saw 5sos twice last week and it was really emotional and hectic and i didn't want to put out a shitty chapter just for the sake of getting one out there when I could just wait a few days and do it right so yeah. i hope you like it! Song recommendation for this chapter is Intoxicated I Love You by saywecanfly

Michael's POV

I smile as the blonde boy agrees to come back to the house with us, Calum's weight warm and familiar where he's plastered to my side. “Alright, let's get going then.” I lead the way to Alex's oldschool Chevy Impala, opening the door and helping Calum into the passenger seat gently. I glance down at his nose, still leaking blood steadily. Shrugging, I toss my jacket into the driver's seat and pull off the ratty old band shirt that I had under it, offering it to Calum who accepts in graciously. 

When I turn my eyes meet the shy boy's blue ones, and I can't help but notice the way they're framed with black, making them look even more blue than they already are. I also notice the way they're blatantly checking me out, which makes me grin devlishly. “Ready, princess?” I can't resist throwing in the nickname, smirking with satisfaction when it causes a pretty flush to spread across his cheeks, looking quite embarrassed when he realizes he was caught. I wink when he nods slightly, turning around to make my way over to the driver's side.

When I get in I pull my jacket on and turn the radio on quietly, smiling when the first thing that comes on is the worn out American Idiot album that they have at least 6 copies of somewhere in the house. I glance over at Calum as I turn out of the parking lot, smiling softly when I see him curled up against the window, the soft fabric of my shirt both cushioning his head as well as keeping the blood from getting everywhere. He looks so young like this, eyes closed and his face relaxed.

I can't help but let my eyes flicker to the mirror before I return them to the road, heart warming when I see the blonde boy, who I still don't know the name of, whispering along to them. It seems like this boy is going to continue to surprise me, and I want nothing more than to learn everything about him. As I drive through the familiar streets I let my mind wander, deciding that I can't let him leave today without getting his name and number. 

I breathe out a sigh of relief when we get to our house and I see Ashton sitting on the front step, assuming that he begged his boss to let him leave early judging by the fact that he's still wearing his dirty work clothes. Despite the fact that I've known Calum my whole life, Ashton is much better at taking care of the boy. I swear they have some sort of creepy soulmate connection. Deep down I can't help but think that it must be nice to have someone like that. 

I watch as Calum lifts his head, probably feeling that the car has stopped. He literally throws the door open and hurls himself into Ashton's waiting arms, the older boy petting his hair softly as Calum fists his shirt in his hands. It's funny to think that Calum puts on such a tough guy exterior, but in reality he literally resembles an eager puppy, thirsty for attention and cuddles from anyone and everyone. 

I turn around to find the blonde boy smiling at the couple, admiring the way he has the sleeves of his simple grey hoodie pulled over his hands, his hair falling slightly from its usual quiff because I left the back windows down so the wind ruffled it. “So,” he clears his throat, the boy's ocean eyes immediately tearing away from Calum and Ashton, giving me his attention. “I guess if I'm going to let you into my house, I should probably learn your name?” 

He smiles at me timidly, “It's, uh, it's Luke, but... I prefer princess.” My eyes widen, not expecting that kind of confidence from him. I nod, getting out of the car and coming over to his door, offering him my hand once I get it open.

“Well then, welcome to my castle, princess.”

...

Luke's POV

I glance around when we enter the house, immediately noticing the sound of loud voices flooding from the next room. I kick off my pink vans, leaving them in the pile next to the door where Michael kicks his black boots, following him as he walks towards the room where the voices are coming from. I immediately hide myself behind Michael when I notice how many people are in the tiny room which I now recognize as the kitchen, not liking the idea of meeting so many new people at once. Meeting new people always means judgemental gazes, there's a reason I hide out in my room and watch Netflix underneath my pink blanket fort nearly every day. 

I blush as they all turn to me, the flush deepening even further when I realize that two of then men are half naked, only the flimsy fabric of their boxers keeping them from being compeltely naked. One of them has hair that literally resembles a skunk, a stripe of white hair cutting right through the rest of his dark coloured strands. I lock eyes with the skunk haired man and he grins, turning to look at Michael, “Does this cutie belong to you?” 

My stomach flutters when michael grabs my hand, pulling my out of the room and calling over his shoulder, “Yeah, he is. Stick to Alex and keep your hands off him.” I can sense the teasing in his tone, but it still makes my heart skip a beat beacause he totally said that I'm his, and fuck, I could get used to hearing that.


	6. "Alright babe, here's lesson one on how to have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is about to start taking over my life so I might set a day of the week where I upload at least once. Hopefully you're okay with that. Song recommendation is colors by halsey xx

Michael's POV

I drag Luke behind me, trying to remember how messy my room is as we approach the door. His hand is so soft in mine, his fingers warm where they're laced with mine. "Sorry if my room is a disaster," I tell him, pushing the door open and sighing in relief when it's actually relatively clean, just a couple clothing items strewn across the floor, an empty pizza box on the desk I have sitting in the corner. Still, I'm pretty impressed with myself.

Luke shrugs cutely, "I don't mind." His voice is shy, so quiet that I have to literally strain myself to hear exactly what he's saying. I decide that it's a good of time as any to start warming Luke up to me, flopping down on my messy sheets and patting the spot beside me. I watch as he blushes, opening my arms when he still hesitates.

"Don't be shy, princess. Cuddling is the best way to get to know someone." I smirk when he gives in, laying down beside me, close but still not touching, despite my obvious invitation for cuddles. I turn on my side, his face inches away from mine as he mimics my position. I lace our fingers together once again, letting our linked hands rest between us as I ask, "So, tell me about yourself?"

I watch as he captures his lip between his teeth shyly, like he has to seriously think about what he's going to say. It's endearing, and I have to fight myself to keep from leaning in and kissing those lips. "Well... I'm Luke. I'm 16, and I like music, Netflix, and dresses." I nod, watching as his eyes light up for a second, his mouth immediately opening to say, "Oh, and vanilla oreo milkshakes. Those are good too." A genuine smile immediately breaks out on my face at the fact that a simple milkshake could make someone this happy.

"What kind of music do you like?" I tilt my head curiously, remembering the way he hummed along to the CD in the car earlier. I watch him as he lists off all the same bands I like, his eyes lighting up the way someone's do when they talk about something they love, and I'm happy to back and forth with him about serious issues such as Take Off Your Pants and Jacket vs. American Idiot, and Billie Joe Armstrong or Gerard Way. I can't help but laugh with him every time his cute little giggle escapes his mouth, one story about the time that Calum and I tried to sneak into a club with shitty fake IDs and fake mustaches when we were 15 leaving us particularly breathless.

We only just managed to calm down when Ashton called us for dinner, causing me to look at Luke questioningly, "So, do you want to eat with us?" I jump up from the bed when he bites his lip and nods, tugging him with me as I make my way to the kitchen, pausing to mess up Jack's perfectly styled hair before I sit down, causing him to send me a vicious death glare, turning to a wink when his eyes drift to Luke sitting beside me.

There's definitely going to be a lot of questions later.

I stick close to Michael's side as we eat, still shy but actually finding myself enjoying spending time with his friend's, laughing at the jokes that Jack makes throughout the night. I smile when I notice Alex shaking his head at him fondly throughout the night, unable to shake the feeling of longing as I watched the two couples, the easy when they just live in synch with each other, always tuned into how the other is feeling, what they need. It makes me want that, it makes he want it with Michael.

I also find myself drawn to the carefree way they live, Calum, who's feeling much better than earlier, and Alex having an arm wrestling match to decide which one of them would get stuck with dishes. It's so different to the structured way I'm used to living, and it makes me realize how many fun things I've been missing out on. In the back of my mind I still wonder what caused that guy to beat Calum up earlier, pushing it away when I decide that whatever it was it isn't important. Michael will tell me when he's ready, if it even matters.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the same boy that was just occupy them, shaking my head to clear it as I meet his sparkling green eyes. He smiles at me, "I asked if you want me to take you home? I want to make sure that the princess gets his beauty sleep." He smirks when my cheeks immediately heat up as I nod, grabbing my hand and leading me to the front door where we get our shoes on, calling a goodbye over his shoulder for his friends, to which someone yells back "Bye, bitch!"

Michael rolls his eyes, smiling as he closes the door behind us. What I did not expect was for Michael to walk up to a sleek black motorcycle, sitting on it and starting it up, turning to look at me expectantly, a wicked grin on his face. "Well?" He has a glint in his eye, "Are you coming, princess? Here's your crown." He hands me a helmet, and I can't help the nervous giggle that escapes my lips at that.

I glance at the bike for another brief moment, and despite the fact that I'm definitely nervous, I also feel _excitement_ brewing in my stomach. Putting the helmet on, I sit on the back of the bike, wrapping my arms around Michael hesitantly.

"Come on, Luke, don't be shy." He grabs my hands in his, pulling me so that my front is flush against his back, revving up the bike before he says, "Alright babe, here's lesson one on how to have fun."

I let out a little yelp as the bike speeds away, squishing my face to Michael's back as the wind whips at my skin, staying that way for a couple minutes before I finally pry my eyes open and look around. When I do, my eyes widen, a smile immediately spreading across my face as I watch the streetlights flash by, peeking my face around so that the cool wind hits my warm skin. I breathe in the smell of fresh air mixed with the smell of Michael, who smells like a nice crisp cologne.

I give him directions to my house from the school, once I'm calmed down enough to actually realize that he has no idea where he's going. When we turn into my driveway I hop off the bike, smiling at Michael widely from where he sits on the bike, handing him the helmet. "Thank you for this." I bite my lip, meeting his eyes shyly, "Tonight was amazing, and that was really fun." I gesture towards the bike awkwardly, blushing when Michael chuckles, leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek.

"No problem, princess. I had a great time, why don't I pick you up from school again tomorrow?"

I smile and nod, butterflied erupting in my stomach as he kisses my cheek once more, keeping my fingers pressed to the area that is still warm from his lips as I walk up to the door.

I'm officially head over heels for Michael Clifford.


	7. “Are you wearing panties?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm starting college tomorrow and I need to set up a writing schedule so that I can keep this story going. I've decided that I'm going to update on Sunday (eastern time), but definitely don't be surprised if it's occasionally late. If it gets busy as hell I may have to do every other week, we'll have to see how it goes I guess. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! I think it's the longest one so far. Song rec is Prepare to Be Noticed by State Champs.

Luke's POV

 

I make my way towards the parking lot, pulling my black and red flannel closer to my body, deciding that these thin knee socks were _not_ a weather appropriate decision. Despite this, they look fucking amazing with my black skater skirt and nirvana shirt, black and white high top converse tied loosely on my feet, the perfect thing to tie this outfit together. I pull the sleeves of my flannel over my hands nervously, eyes scanning the parking lot anxiously until I spot Michael's motorcycle parked off to the side. He's leaning against the sleek black bike, arms crossed over his chest casually as he smirks at me, his dyed hair blowing in the wind slightly, and my breath hitches in my throat at the tousled look, effortlessly messy in a way that only Michael could pull off. 

 

“Hey, princess.” Michael leans in, pressing a kiss to my cheek, which unsurprisingly turns a nice shade of red under his lips. He chuckles when he feels my skin heat up, “How was school?”

 

“It was alright, long.” I mutter, unable to rid myself of the urge to launch myself into his arms, feel the soft fabric of his Pierce the Veil shirt against my skin. _Fuck it_. I lean forward, wrapping arms around Michael's waist and leaning my face against his chest, letting out a sigh of relief when he immediately returns the hug.

 

“Why don't we go back to my place to watch Netflix and cuddle for a bit, I have somewhere I want to take you later.” I pull back from his embrace, eyeing him curiously and nodding as he picks up the helmet, pulling it over my head before he sits on the bike, turning to face me once again. “Let's go, then.”

 

As I climb on the bike, my stomach twists with anticipation, the curiosity so strong that it's almost overwhelming, and I don't even close my eyes as the bike speeds off, unable to stop the excited giggle as the wind blows through my hair.

 

...

 

“Mikeeeyyy.” I whine, batting my eyelashes at the punk boy as he pulls up to a stop sign, turning to look at me for a moment. “Where are we going?” I try again, despite the fact that I've probably asked this question at least twenty times tonight. He shakes his head at me, but the smile he's has on his face since we left.

 

“Can't tell you, sorry babe.” I pout, and he shrugs teasingly before returning his eyes to the road. I turn to face the windshield of Ashton's car that Michael borrowed, watching as we turn off the highway onto a random side street. Michael continues to weave through the quiet streets of the suburbs we're now in, the only sound coming from the crackly speakers which are currently playing Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots, a song that Michael apparently really likes, judging by the way he's singing loudly. I can't help but smile as I watch him, giggling when he starts tapping on the steering wheel.

 

My eyes are torn away from the beautiful boy when he pulls the car over to the side of the road, smirking at me before saying, “hold on tight, princess.” I give him a confused look for a moment, a little yelp escaping me he turns off the road, causing the car to shake with every bump in the grass as it goes down the shallow hill in front of it, my eyes immediately snapping shut until we're stopped again.

 

I look at Michael, eyes wide as he laughs at my reaction, “That's why I took the car. Probably wouldn't be safe to do that on a bike.” He shrugs before standing up, getting out of the car and coming around to open the door on my side. I shake my head, letting out a breathless giggle at the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins already, and we haven't even left the car. 

 

I accept Michael's outstretched hand, looking up when I step out of the car. “Isn't that the same highway we just came off of?” I look back at Michael suspiciously, but he's not even looking at me, he's looking up at the bridge, dangerous grin on his face. He doesn't even reply, instead turning to me and holding out his hand.

 

“Do you trust me?” He asks, his green eyes alight with excitement. I think that over for a second before nodding, because yes, even though I've only spent one night with Michael, I do trust him.

 

That trust is what lands me at the very bottom of the bridge, staring up at the flimsy looking metal ladder, turning to Michael with a look of disbelief. “You're shitting me,” I tell him, resulting in a loud bark of laughter as he leans in to kiss my nose.

 

“Nope. I do it all the time, I promise it's safe baby. I would never put you in danger.” He tells me, holding my hands in his as he waits for me to start climbing. “Besides, I'll be behind you the whole time, making sure that you don't slip.”

 

I look into his eyes and sigh, knowing that I'll regret not doing it if I chicken out. I can't be the same old Luke who stays inside all day watching Netflix forever, it's time that I actually take some risks. With that, I stepped onto the old metal bars, clinging to the sides as I took a couple steps up, feeling Michael get on behind me. He stays close, as promised, and it actually doesn't take long before we're at the top, sitting on the small walkway that is supposed to be for workers, resting our backs against the “No Trespassing” sign.

 

I can't help but grin as I look out at the city, the lights scattered around below looking almost like starts in the distance. Michael's hand is a warm weight in mine, our fingers tangled, legs danging from the edge of the walkway. The excitement in my chest as I think about how we're not supposed to be doing this something that I could get used to. It feels  _good_ , and I can't help but take out my phone and snap a picture of the view, secretly taking another of mine and Michael's legs dangling, also catching our intertwined hands in the shot.

 

“It's beautiful,” I finally say, interrupting the silence that had settled over us, although it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. Michael hums in agreement, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. He leans in a little closer, his eyes flickering down to my lips, making my heart race. As he slowly leans in, I swear my heart is beating so fast that it's probably going to burst out of my chest before I even get my first kiss. My eyes flutter shut as his lips brush mine slightly, his warm breath making them tingle.

 

“So are you,” He whispers softly, his lips brushing mine with every word. Before I have the time to respond, his lips crash into mine, slotting between mine perfectly. I shuffle closer to him as his hand flies up to tangle in my hair, tugging slightly as he licks at my bottom lip, causing my to pull back, my eyes opening to meet his lust darkened ones.

 

“I've, uh... I've never done this before.” I confess, biting my lip shyly as I look down at his kiss swollen lips, imagining that mine look similar. He smiles at me, leaning back in for another kiss.

 

“Well, why don't we go back to the car and we can practice a little?” His voice is deeper than usual, and I can't help but gasp as his lips trail down my neck, immediately agreeing.

 

Five minutes later, we're stumbling up to the car, Michael pulling back for a second to fumble with the keys, pushing me into the backseat gently when he gets the door unlocked, crawling in after me, straddling me as he tugs the door closed. I can't help but giggle breathlessly as he leans in once again, smiling against his lips as they meet mine. I can't believe I'm doing this, making out with a boy who I barely in the backseat of his car, but what surprises me even more is that I love the feeling. It feels _good_ to do things that I normally wouldn't.

 

I don't think about it for long though, my mind going completely blank as I focus my attention on the beautiful boy on top of me, currently trailing kisses across my collarbone, his fingers pulling the collar of my shirt down to expose more of it. I bring my hand up to tug on his hair, causing him to lift his face to mine. He smirks, “Impatient?” His tone is teasing, his lips brushing mine and making he dizzy. “Maybe,” I challenge him, biting my lip because I know that it will get to him.

 

He glances down at my bottom lip trapped between my teeth, darkened eyes looking into mine briefly. “Follow my lead, princess.” He whispers, surging forward once again, his tongue wasting no time getting into my mouth, hot and slick as it brushes mine. I shiver nervously as his hand trails up my side, doing as he said and letting him lead the kiss, tongue dancing around with his gently, a soft gasp escaping my mouth when he nips at my bottom lip, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting.

 

Our lips slide together messily, and I moan softly when Michael's fingers trail under my skirt, my fingers in his hair tightening. I briefly consider feeling embarrassed of the fact that I'm already hard in the black lace panties I'm wearing, but then Michael grinds down on me, the bulge in his tight black jeans rubbing against mine, and all shame flies out the window. I cautiously buck my hips up to meet his, feeling completely overwhelmed by the new sensation.

 

Michael's fingers drag my skirt up slowly, eventually leaving his jeans and my panties as the only barrier between us, the harsh feeling of the denim against my skin causing me to gasp. My body feels hot all over, and I can feel myself sweating under my flannel, and in the back of my mind I can't help but think it's because there are way too many clothes right now, but then my mind is completely taken over by the thought of _MichaelMichaelMichael_. His hand on my thigh and the other on the back of my neck, his teeth bumping with mine, his hard cock trapped in his jeans, and I can't prevent what happens next.

 

My stomach tightens, a loud moan escaping me as my whole body shudders, eyes squeezing shut tightly. I can feel my cheeks heating up before I even open my eyes, Michael's body suddenly still above me, but at least he hasn't moved away. I peek my eyes open after a few more seconds, deciding that I'm going to have to face this whether I like it or not, but when I open my mouth to start apologizing I find Michael _smiling_ down at me.

 

I gasp when he brings his fingers to the front of my damp underwear, expecting him to make a comment about how big of a virgin I am, but instead he says, “Are you wearing panties?” It punches a nervous laugh out of me, and I nod shyly. I swear I hear him _growl_ , leaning in to place one last fierce kiss to my lips, “Fuck, that's hot.”

 

As we drive home a few minutes later, I can't help but smile at the way Michael keeps our fingers linked together, resting on the dashboard as he drives, continuing to ignore the boner that's still very visible in the black denim. Next time I think I'd like to help him with that.


End file.
